Sickness and Sultry
by PinkLemonade
Summary: Sometimes, Love and Hate walk hand in hand. Sometimes one can't help but grow feelings like love for something they are suppose to hate. Shounen-ai. Hakkai x Hazel oneshot. OMG WTF I KNOW. :P


Not... a songfic. OMG. Reviews, of course, are loved so so so so much. But please... if you wish to flame me, send all flames to CrowTChickATaolDOTcom. PLEASE!

--Bre-chan

**Title**: Sickness and Sultry

**Rated**: PG--PG-13-ish?

**Warnings**: mild profanity, shounen-ai

**Pairings**: Hakkai x Hazel. Don't you WTF me. XD

**Summary**: Love and Hate can often walk in hand in hand.

**Disclaimers**: _Saiyuki _is property of Wu Cheng'en, Kazuya Minekura, and everyone else who took part in making it. It ain't mine. Wah.

* * *

Fever, when you kiss them -

Fever, if you live and learn -

Fever, 'til you sizzle -

What a lovely way to burn

**Fever **by **Madonna**

* * *

With a loud chomp, the date was gone in a split second. Hakuryu squeaked with delight as he licked his furry lips. 

"Hey! You stupid dragon! That was my last date! I was saving that!" Goku roared. He reached up to snatch Hakuryu, but the winged beast flew into the air, out of his reach.

"If that goddamn kappa's not stealing his food, then that winged rat is..." Sanzo grumbled, shuffling around in his newspaper.

Gojyo was laughing his ass off. "Hahaha! You lose, baka saru!" he cackled. He picked up his last sushi roll as he laughed and pointed at the fuming brunet. Suddenly, Hakuryu swept down and snatched the sushi roll right off his chopsticks. Gojyo's mouth dropped open and he instantly stopped laughing. He still held his chopsticks as if the sushi was still there.

"Chu!" Hakuryu giggled. He flapped his wings happily, swallowing the sushi whole.

Gojyo and Goku went side by side, reaching for the dragon. "You're gonna die!" Gojyo snarled, beat red with anger. He was saving the unagi for last! He loved it so!

"We're gonna eat you!" Goku cackled bitterly.

Hakkai watched with a bead of sweat forming beside his head. Gojyo and Goku hopping around like wild, mindless animals, futilely reaching for Hakuryu safe up in the air out of their reach. "I'm sorry, you two. Hakuryu didn't eat breakfast or lunch like we did," Hakkai apologized on his pet's behalf.

"WHO CARES!?" Gojyo and Goku snapped back at the gentleman in green. Hakkai rose his hands defensively, grinning. Of course, he figured his two companions didn't think Hakuryu needed the essentials that they did.

With two loud bangs, Goku and Gojyo immediately cluttered behind one of the two beds in the room. Sanzo grit his teeth as he lowered his gun. Hakuryu, having not been shot at, flew gracefully to Goku's plate. Goku watched with offended horror as the little dragon licked his plate clean, eating little crumbs that he would have eaten.

"You're getting on my last nerves," Sanzo growled huskily. He put his gun away then returned to his paper.

"I've noticed Sanzo has a lot of nerves. Since you're still alive to this day," Hakkai teased with a friendly laugh.

Sanzo looked up at Hakkai. The corner of his reading glasses glowed. "You want to break the last nerve?" he grumbled.

"Of course not," Hakkai chuckled. He seemed unfazed by the threat.

"Chu!" Hakuryu squeaked. He left Goku's now bare plate and settled himself on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo looked at the dragon. Looked at him hard, heavy and long. Hakuryu just sat perfectly still and made absolutely no noise. Thus, Sanzo blew it off and went to read the next page of his paper.

"Wah Hakuryu is so lucky! Every time I touch him, he bites me!" Gojyo whimpered.

Goku blinked sandy gold eyes. "Hakuryu?"

"No, Sanzo!"

"I believe Hakuryu has taken perch on Sanzo's shoulder because he knows he's safe by him," Hakkai explained, finger raised. To prove Hakkai's assumption was right, Hakuryu stuck his tongue out at the kappa and saru.

They were both astonished. "Well, he is right. If he dare moves from Sanzo, we'll kill him..." Gojyo mumbled. Sanzo took a sip of his sake and held it aside to read for a moment. Unbeknownst to him, Hakuryu stretched out his long neck and drank from the cup.

Now Gojyo, Goku _and_ Hakkai were the horrified ones due to what Hakuryu was doing. "He's either really brave, or really stupid," they all said in monotone unison.

Sanzo looked up at the three, Hakuryu immediately pulling back his head. Sanzo then chose to ignore him, drink the last bit of sake which was less than before and place it on the table beside him.

"Well, he must be really stupid!" Goku declared. He pinched his index finger and thumb together until there was only an inch of space between. "He's so tiny, so his brain is soooooooo little! Like a lima bean!" he assumed.

Gojyo shoved a hand into Goku's head. "Like yours?" he teased.

Hakkai laughed as the two began to quarrel. He than spotted something outside the hotel window. A familiar figure he had seen many times before. He frowned seriously, then looked back at his friends. Immediately, a grin replaced any sign of gloom.

"I need to go to the market and pick up some things. We won't be stopping tomorrow, so we'll need to buy extra food and supplies," Hakkai explained. He took off his shawl and left it on his bed, since the room they were in was his and Sanzo's. He needn't say anything as he walked over to Sanzo, who mechanically whipped out his Gold Card and handed it over.

"Good, have a fun time! Bring back loooots of food!" Goku giggled.

"We'll kill Hakuryu while you're gone!" Gojyo sniggered.

Hakkai looked back at the two from the open door. His grin was mischievous, unlike most of his others. "Just remember, if you kill Hakuryu, we have no mode of transportation. We would be left to walk West!" he informed, his laughter fading as he walked down the hall.

Sanzo's eyes went wide open. Walk? That far!? He could barely walk fifteen feet without having a seizure. Immediately, he snatched Hakuryu off his shoulder and hugged him possessively against his chest. He stood to his feet, dropping his paper to take out his gun. He aimed it at his two frightened companions, who hugged one another.

"If you even touch one strand of fur on this thing," Sanzo threatened, "you _die_."

As Gojyo and Goku pouted, Hakuryu enjoyed the protection and all the attention with happy little purrs.

* * *

Hakkai had said he was going to the market place. However, the direction he was walking led away from it. Instead, he took a quick stroll to the hotel right next door. It was much larger, a little more expensive. Sanzo didn't want to stay at such a high priced place, despite the seemingly endless amount of money he had on his card. Hakkai didn't argue, but why go in the hotel regardless? 

Inside, it was very clean and the rooms were open and large. They were filled with people. There were two stories to the hotel, four separate corridors with twenty rooms on each side on both stories. Hakkai thought for a moment, before he recognized a certain aura. One he had felt and seen before.

It was like a powerful aroma. And it was leading him down the fourth hall on the bottom floor.

Hakkai got past the minor security. He adjusted his monocle, brushed off his shirt. He made his way down the fourth hall, looking back and forth at each side. Doors separated by ten feet of space each, golden numbers at the very top.

Hakkai stopped when he reached door number 7.

Cautiously, he pushed his hand against it. With a soft creak, it opened an inch. The door was unlocked, and it was very quiet inside. Until someone spoke softly from within.

"Okoshiyasu?"

Hakkai smiled. That soft, creamy voice made him lose all paranoia immediately. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. The person who had called to him was laying in the single bed across the room. Their back was to the green eyed youkai; they wore nothing but a long, creamy blue robe and messy bed sheets. The window's blinds had been lowered, only small slices of dying sunlight peeking into the dark room.

"Honmani ... omattousandosita?" Hakkai replied to the quiet voice.

A chuckle. "Correct."

Hakkai smiled, proud. "Retiring to bed a bit early?" he asked. He turned to the door and locked it.

"I suppose so, hmm?"

Hakkai walked across the seemingly empty room, closer to the bed. He looked around, just now noticing the complete emptiness. "Where's--"

"He's not here. I sent him out to go get medicine."

Hakkai frowned, worried. "Are you sick?" he asked. He carefully took a seat on the end of the bed. He heard a soft chuckle, before there was a raspy cough soon to follow.

"I think so. Nothing big. Should be better tomorrow."

"Still," Hakkai said, softly. He looked around the room. "It's bothering you, isn't it?"

"... A bit."

Hakkai tried to smile, even if it was sad. "I'm sorry. It can't be helped," he whispered.

"I know that. Still, it does bother me."

Hakkai slowly stood to his feet. "I can leave, if you're that uncomfortable," he offered. The look in his eyes suggested he wanted to stay. However, it wasn't his choice.

A pale hand reached out to his. "I-ya daijouhen. No... Stay. I'll deal with it. I've all ready learned to deal with a lot."

"Are you sure that's true?" Hakkai chuckled.

He got a snicker back. "You want to patronize me?"

Hakkai shook his head. "No. That's the last thing I want to do," he smirked. After a moment of silence and just thinking, Hakkai then crawled into the bed. He laid on his side and scooted closer to the other person's back. He heard a quiet purr from deep in the other's throat when his body molded around the back of his. Hakkai smiled and rested his head behind the others, one arm draped loosely over the other's hip.

"You're very warm, youkai."

Hazel shut his eyes and enjoyed the body warmth. "I thought all youkai were cold. Felt hard to touch," he replied.

Hakkai moved his head a little closer to Hazel's. "Not all," he disagreed. He lowered his mouth to the back of Hazel's neck and breathed hot hair into the flesh. "I wasn't always youkai, you know," he chuckled.

Hazel squirmed ever so lightly, as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Hakkai took this advantage to snake his arm beneath the bishop and pull him into a hug from behind. "You mentioned that at our last visit," Hazel purred. He looked slightly back over his shoulder. "Tell me, does Sanzo-han and those other two friends of yours know we've been ... seeing each other for the past month?" he asked, curiously.

Hakkai purred as he nestled against Hazel's head. "No. I hope they never do. No offense," he replied.

"None taken. What would all those who put their faith in me think...," Hazel murmured. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hands touched and grasped Hakkai's right over his chest. "... If they were to know I've fallen in love with a youkai?"

"It sounds hypocritical," Hakkai laughed softly. He was indeed amused.

Hazel tried to form an amused grin in return. "Indeed. Though I may have feelings for you, youkai..." he paused to squeeze Hakkai's hand. A warning squeeze; not too tight, but certainly not gentle. "I still hate you with all my heart."

"That's okay," Hakkai assured. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hazel's neck now. Hazel shut his eyes and smiled, relaxed.

"Does Gato know?"

"Mm," Hazel retorted. He slowly slinked farther back into the warm body behind him. "I've told him about it a while ago. I honestly don't know what he thinks. But it's not like he can do anything if he disagrees," he chuckled.

"Hidoi," Hakkai giggled. He tugged the shirt away from Hazel's neck farther. Once more skin was exposed, he began pressing kissing along the side of his neck. Hazel's ankles beneath the blankets ruffled as they rubbed together. "You do feel awful warm," Hakkai commented a moment later.

Hakkai took Hazel by the shoulders and rolled him on his back. Hazel was obedient and followed. He stared up at Hakkai, into his monocle. Hakkai took in the beauty of the boy beneath him. Skin pale but taunt with red from flush and sickness. Soft azure blue hair feathered along the pillow. Because he had been laying down, his bangs were free to move about and brushed along his forehead. Two particular strands hung over one crystal blue eye.

"A pretty blue eyed angel," Hakkai chuckled.

Hazel smiled slyly. Hakkai wasn't the first person to call him that. He certainly wouldn't be the last, either. "Do I have a fever?" Hazel inquired. He lifted himself up on one elbow and raised his head to Hakkai's, until their foreheads touched. To support himself, he gently grasped the side of his head. Hakkai smiled, shutting his eyes; he took Hazel's hand to his head and held it there.

After a moment of silence, they both opened their eyes again. Hazel was more red than before, not to mention Hakkai was a little pink, too. They both chuckled, having the same look and expression. Even tone in their chortle. "Your fever isn't at its peek yet. You do certainly have one, though," Hakkai informed.

"I hope the medicine gets here before it gets worse," Hazel mocked a frightened whimper. He let himself fall back into the bed and sigh. "A fever may be the body's way of cleansing out the sickness, but regardless--It's still very bothersome!"

"That's understandable," Hakkai whispered. He traced a finger along Hazel's collar bones peeking out of the baggy robe. He then tucked his feet up and laid his head against the frail bishop's chest. He could hear his heart beat from beneath all the skin, muscles, bones, tissue and blood. It sounded just like his own. If only Hazel could realize this with everyone else.

Hazel playfully threaded his fingers through Hakkai's brunet locks. "I don't know what'd I do if my vision goes blurry and I suddenly saw two of you," he chuckled.

Hakkai lifted his head. He touched Hazel's shoulder, then brushed stray bangs away from his right temple. "Hate one and love the other," he whispered. He placed soft, but little intimate kisses against his temple, and around his eye.

Hazel couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "I could try," he replied, squinting his blue eye. He shut them both then and leaned into the kisses. He rose one hand, gripping the front of Hakkai's shirt loosely.

"Best thing to do when sick is to sleep, drink lots of fluid, eat as much as you can stomach, and..." Hakkai never finished. He was too busy thinking over the last part of his instructions. He placed his hand against Hazel's stomach, and kindly began rubbing it in circular motions. This made Hazel release quiet, soft little purrs once more as he sunk into the mattress.

"The one thing? You failed to finish..." Hazel breathed. He pretty much knew the rest anyway.

Hakkai's eyes smiled more than his own mouth. His eyes glossed over for a certain desire for intimacy he had been wanting for so long. "I hear it helps get rid of the sickness sooner..." he replied, quietly. He brushed his thumb along Hazel's lips, who managed to give it a little kiss.

"I'd like that," Hazel agreed.

"Would you?" Hakkai asked, eyebrow raised. He continued to rub Hazel's stomach, making him more relaxed.

"Mm. Anta Ikezuyawa."

Hakkai leaned his face close to Hazel's. Once again, they looked like school boys kissing for the very first time. Hakkai's hand stopped rubbing Hazel's stomach, but never left the area. He leaned in to connect lips with his enemy, before Hazel placed his fingers to them. Hakkai opened his eyes, surprised and a bit worried.

Hazel examined his face for just a few moments. He then sighed and moved his hands to the sides of Hakkai's head. He leaned up just a little farther, until their lips were a mere inch apart.

"Soroto, ne?"

Hakkai smirked. "Ryoukai," he replied. Then together they shut their eyes, and gently pressed lips to lips.

* * *

It was all ready midnight. 

He had met Hazel five hours ago. Pale moonlight was the only thing glowing in from the blinds. Hazel was curled up on his side, arms clutched close to his chest, knees tucked up a little. Every now and then he'd release a small cough, but indeed, his fever had all ready reached its peek.

Hakkai remained curled up against him from behind. He too had fallen asleep. His hand still limply holding a nearly dry wash cloth to Hazel's forehead. Free hands clutched one another loosely.

Hakkai grunted when light slowly infiltrated the room. Hazel just groaned and remained deep in sleep. Hakkai sat up and looked down at Hazel. He felt his forehead--good, the fever was almost gone. He reached over and took a paper fan from the night stand and fanned Hazel off. He had broken out into a bad sweat when his fever hit its highest an hour ago.

"I figured now would be the appropriate time to come in."

Hakkai put on his monocle and yawned. He looked to the door, seeing Gato's large figure in its way. In his hand he held a small bottle of pills. "You ... you knew I was here?" Hakkai asked, stunned.

"I heard you two when I got back a few hours ago. I figured I shouldn't interrupt," Gato answered.

Hakkai blushed and touched his cheek. "Well, um, thank you," he said a moment later. He walked over to the large living corpse with a little caution. Gato looked dangerous, but he was a gentle giant. Gato held out the pills to Hakkai.

"For me? But aren't you--"

"Hazel requested a room alone. He knew you were coming. I'll be staying in the room next door," Gato explained, pointing to the left.

Hakkai blinked before nodding. He then took the pills and examined them. "Thank you very much. I'll be sure to have him thank you," Hakkai assured. Gato just looked at them then turned away. Hakkai frowned and quickly rose a hand. "Anou ... excuse me, Gato..." he began, quieting down.

Gato turned and looked back at him.

"You... Are you uncomfortable with me...?" Hakkai tried to speak. It was a bit embarrassing. Especially when you were facing the enemy's right hand and powerful man. It didn't help Gato was so tall, cold and silent. Hakkai patted the bottle into his hand. "I mean, are you okay with you me being around Hazel, even though we're supposed to be--"

Gato rose his hand now. Hakkai immediately went quiet. "This is between you and Hazel. It is none of my business. I trust, however, that you will not harm him," he explained. His voice got serious towards the end. A type that told Hakkai that no matter how considerate and nice he was, he wouldn't mind ripping off his head if he even thought about giving Hazel a minor scratch.

Hakkai laughed, understanding. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him... I won't try to hurt him," he replied. He was as sincere as he could be. Who knows what he'd have to do if Hazel and he met in a fight with his friends? He may be forced to attack, even if he didn't want to. However, this room was on peaceful ground. No damage would be inflicted.

"I'll be in the other room. I don't sleep, so get me if you need me. I'll check on Hazel in an hour," Gato explained. Without another word, he silently left the room. The door shut with a soft, considerate squeak. The only light once more was the thin shreds of blue moonlight from the window, and the one sliver of orange light from under the door.

Hakkai looked at the pills, then went to the dresser. He poured the rest of the cold, once ice filled water into a small cup and went to the bed. Carefully, he sat down, not wanting to make too much noise or movement. "Hazel..." he whispered. He took Hazel by the shoulder, and gave it just a slight shake.

"Mmm..." Hazel groaned, shutting his eyes tighter. He was resisting slipping out of his slumber.

"You have to take your medicine," Hakkai informed, quietly. He sat the glass of water and pills on the night stand, next to Hazel's blue hat. He once again took Hazel's shoulder and gave it a little tug.

Hazel, having forgotten where he was for a moment, snapped open his eyes. Without thinking, his defense mode when on and he grabbed Hakkai by the hand. Hakkai gasped as Hazel showed remarkable strength not usually seen, and threw him over his shoulder. Hakkai almost fell off the bed, before Hazel kept him pinned down.

Hazel glared down at the green eyed youkai beneath him. His fierce blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Once Hazel was coherent, and saw the youkai was Hakkai, he sat back and rubbed down his sweaty face. "Kannin..." he sighed. He pulled back his hands and smirked. "I forgot where I was for a moment."

"It's all right," Hakkai reassured him. He sat up, grunting as he rubbed his shoulder. "You do know how to fight after all!" he teased with a laugh.

Hazel smirked and brushed his loose bangs from his eyes. "Ah, a little..." he replied.

Hakkai reached over the bed and picked up the bottle of pills. He produced two small green ones, then grabbed the water. He sat before Hazel again, showing him the objects in his hands. "Gato got here a while ago, but didn't want to disturb us," Hakkai explained, looking to the door.

Hazel also looked to the door. He knew that Gato was most likely sitting in front of the door rather than in his room. "He can be quite the gentleman," he smirked, trying to fix his messy hair.

Hakkai nodded, agreeing. He looked back at the blue haired bishop. "Regardless," he said. He raised the two pills. Hazel understood and opened his mouth, allowing Hakkai to gently place them on his tongue. Hazel then took the glass, and swallowed them down with all the water. Hakkai seemed tickled pink by this.

Usually he had to force Goku, Gojyo or Sanzo to take pills. For Goku he had to mesh them up into his meals, put them in Gojyo's beer and carefully have Sanzo swallow his in sleep.

Hazel released a happy little exhale as he wiped his lips dry. "Okini," he chuckled, handing Hakkai the glass. Hakkai took it from him, then placed it back on the dresser. Hazel stretched out his arms, yawning, "Yare yare"

Hakkai gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Go back to sleep," he whispered.

Hazel nodded and touched his neck fondly, giving him a little kiss on the lips. Hakkai chortled deep in his throat and helped lay Hazel back. Hazel smiled up at him with flushed cheeks as Hakkai, much like a mother, tucked him in. Hazel yawned, eyelids bobbing open and close, before finally shutting.

Hakkai watched him sleep for a moment or two. He then decided to take off his vest, leaving him in just his pants and undershirt. He had gotten undressed earlier, but... He quickly dressed himself again when he knew Gato was going to be coming soon.

Hakkai stretched his arms and popped his back. With a grunt, he fall back on the bed and rolled on his side, facing Hazel. He scooted in closer against the other man, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oyasumi nasai," Hakkai purred, nestling his face against Hazel's.

Hazel smiled in his sleep. "Okibariyasu," he breathed.

* * *

"Yo." 

Hakkai blinked, putting his monocle back on. Hazel stopped brushing his hair, looking over at Gato as well. "What is it, Gato?" the bishop asked.

Gato stood in the doorway. "Your small companion is here. Asking around for you," he informed, nodding to Hakkai.

Hakkai blushed. "Oh, Goku! I really should have left last night!" he laughed. Now he felt stupid.

Hazel just chuckled. "You better get going," he suggested, slipping on his hat.

Hakkai walked over to him and stole a kiss. "Take care," he murmured. Hazel nodded, watching silently as Hakkai bowed to Gato, then left quickly.

Hakkai felt a knot in his chest, caused by worry. He had a thousand ideas on what to say in his head, but couldn't speak one of them. He took a deep breath as he walked out into the lobby. There he saw Goku, sure enough, talking to a bartender.

"And he's wearing a monocle, just like this!" Goku explained. He formed a ring around his eye with his thumb and index finger.

"Goku!" Hakkai chuckled. He sounded pleasant, absolutely normal again.

Goku whirled around, eyes wide. "Hakkai!" he cheered. He raced across the room and leaped into Hakkai's arms, hugging him tightly. Hakkai laughed, a little surprised, before hugging him back. "I was so worried about you! We thought you had gotten attacked by youkai or something! We've been out all night looking for you!" Goku declared, bouncing back to the ground.

Hakkai shook his head. "No, no. I'm perfectly okay. Sorry to make you worry," he assured, waving his hands to and fro.

Goku cocked a brow. "Then why are you here?"

Hakkai swallowed. Nonetheless, he kept smiling. What could he say? What should he do?

"Your companion here suddenly got sick and collapsed in the market place. Luckily, we were there take him here and nurse him back to health."

Hakkai looked back with Goku, who glared rather. Hazel smirked mischievously over at the two youkai, Gato behind him. "He slept through the entire night. He just woke up. Ran away like a frightened kitten," he snickered.

Hakkai laughed, a little offended. Goku pointed at Hazel, snapping, "Yeah, right! You wouldn't take care of Hakkai knowing what he is!"

Hazel chuckled. He held up the medicine bottle. "Oh, really? Then why are two pills from this bottle missing?" he inquired. Goku stepped back, gritting his teeth. Hazel smiled down at him, like a domineering god. Hazel knew he had won by the silence from the golden eyed youkai.

"Well, then. Please keep a better eye on your companion. I don't intend to take care of him again," Hazel explained, smiling cruelly. "I didn't have the heart to kill him around so many people. Not to mention, it was amusing watching him suffer."

"TEME--!" Goku snarled. He held out his hand, ready to produce his nyoibou. Hakkai clutched his hand, stopping him. "Hakkai?" Goku muttered, astounded.

Hakkai smiled sweetly. "Let them go. They did help me," he reminded the saru. Goku blinked at him then angrily looked to the floor. Hakkai knew Goku wouldn't understand, but there was nothing he could do. He looked back to Hazel and Gato, nodding his head. "Sayonara," he said.

Hazel smirked at him. For a moment, their eyes remained connected. Then Hazel tipped his hat. "Sainara," he replied, the tails of his coat flapping against the air as he and Gato made a sharp turn for the door.

"Jerks," Goku mumbled when they were gone.

Hakkai just smiled.

* * *

"You're sick!?" Gojyo whined. 

"Gomen..." Hakkai moaned through a smile. He laid in bed, tucked in with a dozen sheets. Goku was kind enough to bring him a glass of water and medicine.

"How did you catch a cold!? And in like, two days!? None of us have had a cold!" Gojyo demanded, stomping around in circles.

"Air born, maybe?" Hakkai laughed, nervously. He said nothing more as he guzzled down his water.

**OWARI**

**Notes**:  
All on Kyoto dialect.XD I don't know why Hazel has Kyoto dialect. Did he stop in Japan for awhile and picked it up? Because they're not iin/i Japan. And supposably he comes from Germany, so... Whaaaaa? XD Maybe because the Kyoto dialect, or Kyo Kotoba, is soft and elegant, much like our bishop. XD He said 'okini' to Goku in the beginning and the damn -han. So I wanted to use more Kyo Kotoba. It was his fault for corrupting me!

**-han:** I've heard -han is an honorific title or its a simple title like -san. Kyo Kotoba, I'm presuming, for -san.  
**Okoshiyasu**: How may I help you?  
**Honmani Omattousandosita**: I'm sorry to keep you waiting.  
**I-ya daijouhen**: No, it's okay.  
**Anta Ikezuyawa**: You're teasing me.  
**Soroto**: Be careful.  
**Kannin**: I'm sorry

**Okini**: Thank you b

**Okibariyasu: **Good night

**Sainara:** Goodbye

**Non-Kyo Kotoba Japanese words**:

**Yare yare:** oh my, my goodness

**Oyasumi nasai:** Good night

**Teme:** an angry way of saying 'you'

**Yo:** Hey


End file.
